Complicado
by saav
Summary: Lidiar con la derrota es algo que Drew ha aprendido a lo largo de su carrera como coordinador, sin embargo, los asuntos del corazón pueden ser mucho más complicados


**COMPLICADO**

"_¡Y aquí esta la ganadora del Gran Festival en Kanto de este año!_"anunció Lilian con júbilo. _"¡De la región Hoenn; May de Ciudad Petalburgo!"_

La arena entera estallo en aplausos y ovaciones dedicados tanto a la joven castaña como su feroz rival con quien había, hasta ahora, librado una de las batallas más intensas en la historia del Gran Festival.

El ambiente en los camerinos no distaba mucho del vivido en el exterior, la fascinación y el asombro flotaban con tal intensidad en el aire que prácticamente parecían ser algo palpable, y mientras algunos de los concursantes aun comentaban apasionadamente la batalla de hace unos minutos y otros no dejaban de admirar el maravilloso desempeño de la campeona de este año, un joven de semblante serio, apostillado en una de las esquinas de la habitación no sabía exactamente que sentir o que pensar.

Había perdido frente a Solidad en los cuartos de final y a pesar de la curiosa, aunque extraña sensación de deja vú de la que fue presa en esos momentos, el sentimiento de impotencia y humillación que lo habían embargado aquella vez difícilmente se habían hecho presentes, por el contrario, sabía que había dado su mejor esfuerzo y que lo que ahora debía hacer era seguir adelante, después de todo, aceptar la derrota y saber que siempre existiría alguien mejor era algo que había aprendido en su larga carrera como coordinador. No, el caos en su mente se debía a algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien en especifico.

Contrariamente a la creencia de muchos, el hecho de ver que May finalmente había madurado, dejando de lado a la insegura y quizá un tanto confiada novata que había conocido cuatro años atrás dando paso a una joven segura de sí misma, con la habilidad de realizar presentaciones capaces de dejar boquiabierto al más exigente de los espectadores y cuya determinación la llevo a hacerse con la victoria de este año haciéndolo sentir extrañamente orgulloso y complacido al comprobar lo mucho que sus aptitudes habían mejorado era algo que, al menos para él, carecía completamente de sentido alguno, en especial después de lo ocurrido hace tan solo un par de horas.

Tras su derrota ante Solidad, ella había intentado acercarse a hablar con él, seguramente para decirle, como usualmente solía hacerlo y a pesar del reciente resultado, que su batalla había sido una de las mejores que había visto, pero, en lugar de esperar a que ella pudiera siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna hizo todo lo posible por evadirla sin atreverse a mirarla. ¿Por qué rayos había actuado así? De hecho, ¿por qué demonios se la había pasado prácticamente ignorándola por completo durante toda la competencia?

Inconscientemente llevo su mano hasta la mejilla derecha, ahora que lo reflexionaba con un poco más de detenimiento, se percato de que deliberadamente la había estado evitando desde el último concurso en el que ambos se habían encontrado, ¿por qué?

"_Sabes muy bien la razón" _le respondió una voz en su cabeza. _"¿Por qué no solo aceptas que…?"_

Una inesperada y sonora ovación lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad haciéndolo dirigir su mirada hacia los monitores colocados en la parte superior de los camerinos. Ahí estaba ella, en medio del enorme escenario saludando y agradeciendo al público con una enorme y brillante sonrisa en el rostro que, a su juicio, la hacía lucir encantadora.

Fue presa de un inmediato sobresalto, ¿desde cuándo él consideraba a May encantadora?

"_Desde siempre, solo que no quieres darte cuenta" _volvió a resonar la voz que había escuchado instantes atrás.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente intentando silenciarla, necesitaba salir de ahí, tenía que marcharse antes de que la presencia del resto de los coordinadores fuera solicitada en la arena para continuar con la ceremonia y entonces su encuentro con ella sería inevitable, y si la veía frente a frente, bueno…, en realidad no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaría y por el momento, no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo.

-¿Acaso no felicitaras a May por haber ganado la Copa?-la voz de Solidad a sus espaldas lo sorprendió cuando intentaba abandonar el lugar-. Eso no es muy propio de ti Drew

-Quisiera un poco de aire fresco-respondió el muchacho serenamente-. Si me disculpas Solidad

-¿Sabes Drew?-señalo la coordinara con una sonrisa sumamente suspicaz-. Admitir que May ya no es solo una rival para ti no es tan complicado

-No sé de que hablas-contesto cortantemente el peliverde mientras se llevaba ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón para inmediatamente después dirigirse a la puerta de salida

**PKPKPKPKPKPKP**

Llego al lago cercano al estadio donde se habían llevado a cabo las rondas preliminares y tras respirar profundamente el aire fresco del lugar decidió recostarse sobre el mullido césped para después cerrar los ojos lentamente e intentar aclarar sus pensamientos, aunque fuera un poco.

Las palabras de Solidad se repetían constantemente en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿May había dejado de ser una simple rival para él? ¿Acaso él quería que fuera así?

-¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?-se reprocho a si mismo

Por supuesto que no, eso era inconcebible, ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de considerar o sentir algo más por una persona con la que continuamente discutía cada vez que se encontraban?

Aunque…, bueno, en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser así, más concretamente, desde el Gran Festival de Kanto donde ella lo había derrotado en las rondas finales.

Decidió dejar de molestarla no solo por el brillante progreso que había demostrado o porque había llegado a la conclusión de que era algo sumamente innecesario e inmaduro, sino porque también, muy en el fondo, había aceptado que en verdad, fuera de manera intencional o no, le dolía ver el semblante triste de la chica a causa de sus comentarios.

Entonces todo cambio…

Comenzaron a tratarse de una manera completamente diferente, eran más amables y cordiales el uno con el otro llegando a apoyarse, alentarse y aconsejarse mutuamente, aunque para ser sinceros, la mayoría de las veces era él quien la aconsejaba a ella; incluso, para su mayor asombro, cuando llegaban a coincidir en un concurso, una vez que el evento terminaba se tomaban un par de días para pasear y conocer la ciudad donde se encontraban llegando a pasar momentos realmente agradables, como si en verdad se tratasen de buenos amigos, y él no parecía tener ningún problema con eso, hasta hace un par de meses…

Habían coincidido en uno de los concursos de Kanto en el cual él opto por no participar ya que sus pokemon necesitaban un descanso, así que se limito a lo usual, apoyar y aconsejar a la joven castaña, y no hubiera habido necesidad de más de no ser porque para la ronda final, su oponente decidió jugarle sucio robándole sus pokebolas para que de esa forma fuera descalificada de la competencia y claro, él no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados. Así que después de ayudarle a recuperar a sus pokemon y tras la, en su opinión, "noble e innecesaria" petición de la chica de que le dejasen luchar contra su desleal contrincante cuyo desenlace resulto ser el esperado: la aplastante victoria de la coordinadora, se percato de que, por primera vez había visto a May de una manera completamente diferente; no porque sus combinaciones que a su juicio, habían resultado por demás espectaculares, sino porque había visto a la chica brillar con una especie de luz sumamente especial, como si tuviese una especie de aura alrededor, aunque en ese momento decidió que era algo a lo que no debía darle demasiada importancia…, quizá con el tiempo se olvidaría de ello.

Pero se equivoco, y por si eso fuera poco, todo se complico cuando al despedirse, a May le pareció una fabulosa idea agradecerle por su ayuda con un corto beso en la mejilla derecha. Por supuesto, un gesto como ese de parte de una chica como ella que no tenía el mayor empacho en ser efusiva con sus familiares y amigos no era algo que debiera resultarle extraño en lo absoluto, pero ese fue precisamente el problema. Es decir, su relación no podía clasificarse justamente como una amistad, ellos solo eran viejos conocidos, rivales dentro del mundo de la coordinación pokemon desde los 12 años, el solo hecho que pudiesen llegar a algo más era simple y sencillamente ridículo.

Y entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña amargura en el pecho por no haberle dirigido ni siquiera un simple saludo cuando se encontraron al inicio del Festival? Quizá aun no era demasiado tarde para corregir su error, tal vez aun estaba a tiempo de hablar con ella, ofrecerle una disculpa y decirle…, ¿qué exactamente?

"_Que la quieres enorme cabeza dura"_ volvió a escuchar la voz de hace unos momentos.

"_Claro que no, eso es una tontería_", rebatió el chico con convicción.

"_Por supuesto que no lo es. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo" _repuso de nuevo su molesta conciencia.

"_¡Ja! ¿Miedo yo? ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?"_ pregunto con arrogancia.

"_Porque no solo ahora ella es mejor coordinadora"_ se respondió a sí mismo; _"sino que siempre ha sido mejor persona que tu y puede ser que ella no…"_

"**PUM"**

Abrió los ojos violentamente al escuchar el sonoro estruendo, como si el corazón le hubiera estallado en mil pedazos al percatarse de la cruda respuesta con la que se había topado, sin embargo, una llamativa explosión multicolor que ilumino por completo el cielo nocturno le hizo darse cuenta de que se había equivocado, al menos en lo que se refería al origen del estrepitoso sonido. La fiesta de clausura por fin había comenzado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido afuera?

-¡Drew!-escucho como una voz sumamente familiar lo llamaba repentinamente a lo lejos

-Genial-mascullo el muchacho entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie sacudiendo con suma tranquilidad los restos de hierba en sus ropas-. Tenía que ser ella

-¡Qué bien!-celebro la chica una vez estuvo frente a él-. ¡Logre encontrarte!-declaro mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-pregunto con tono serio el peliverde-. Se supone que deberías estar en la fiesta. Tu más que nadie

-Bueno…-la joven ojiazul intento explicarse-, yo…pensé que…tal vez te habías olvidado de asistir y…

-May, ¿hace cuanto me conoces?-cuestiono fríamente el coordinador

-Pues…, serán cuatro años la semana próxima-dijo la castaña mientras un leve rubor invadía sus mejillas

-Exacto-respondió intentando parecer severo cuando en realidad le había sorprendido el hecho de que ella aun recordara la fecha-. Tiempo suficiente para ya supieras que no es mi estilo acudir a esas celebraciones tan superfluas

-Pero si lo es ser un antipático insufrible, ¿cierto?-reprocho ella con aplomo, su voz se oía bastante dolida

-¿Disculpa?-Drew enarco una ceja ante semejante actitud, sabía que la chica no solía actuar así-. Pero no se de que hablas

-¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero niño presumido y arrogante!-grito con furia la castaña-. ¡Desde que llegue al Festival me has ignorado por completo! ¡Y cuando intentaba acercarme a hablar contigo, tú simplemente te dabas la media vuelta como si yo no existiera!

-…-el chico no pudo más que desviar la mirada

-Cuando note tu ausencia en la ceremonia y supe que habías abandonado los camerinos…, me preocupe mucho al ver que no regresabas, y pensé…que tal vez te había pasado algo malo-"¡Un segundo!" pensó el ojiverde, "¡¿ella preocupada por mi?! May…, ¿acaso tú…?"-. ¡Por eso decidí salir a buscarte, ¿pero qué sucede cuando te encuentro?!-reclamo la joven a todo pulmón-. ¡Que mi presencia solo te molesta!

-May…eso no es…

-¡Me lo merezco por ingenua!-continuo la coordinadora al borde del llanto-. ¡Por ser tan ilusa al creer que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado finalmente te dieras cuenta que yo…!

-¡Que no se te ocurra decirlo!-exclamo enérgicamente el aludido

-¡Ni siquiera sabes lo quiero decir!

-¡Si lo sé!-rebatió el ojiverde-. ¡Pero por tu propio bien es mejor que no lo digas!

La joven enmudeció de repente ante el violento comportamiento de su viejo rival. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? No era algo tan terrible el hecho de que por fin ella se decidiera a confesarle abiertamente que con el paso del tiempo, sus sentimiento por él habían cambiado, a menos que…

-Ya entiendo-repuso ella con semblante abatido

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto extrañado el chico

-Ya sé porque no quieres que te lo diga-un par de lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en los ojos azules de la castaña-. No soy lo suficientemente buena, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué dices?

-No importa lo mucho que mejore, las victorias que logre o las copas que gane. Alguien como tú nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, ¿cierto?

-¡¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?!-reclamo furioso el coordinador más consigo mismo que con ella al haberla hecha llegar a esa conclusión-. ¡Jamás te he considerado alguien inferior!

-¡¿Entonces porque…?!

-¡Porque soy yo el que no se merece a alguien como tú!

Por segunda vez en tan solo unos minutos, May volvió a quedarse sin palabras, no podía ser cierto, él no podía estar hablando en serio.

-Tú…, siempre has sido amable con los demás-continuo Drew un tanto vacilante-. Nunca te has burlado de nadie y has logrado salir adelante por ti misma, madurando no solo como coordinadora sino también como persona

-Drew…

-Yo, por otro lado-una pequeña y amarga sonrisa apareció en su rostro-; no he cambiado en lo más mínimo. Sigo siendo el mismo insufrible y arrogante que se divertía molestándote cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, incluso ahora cuanto tu intentabas ser sincera conmigo yo…

-Eso no verdad-lo interrumpió la chica con convicción

-Claro que sí, no tiene caso negar lo evidente May-refuto él

-No, no lo es-volvió a negar ella con un firme movimiento de cabeza-. Bueno, tal vez es cierto que en ocasiones puedes llegar a ser un poco odioso-declaro sonriente al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda se posaba sobre la mejilla derecha del chico-, pero eso es parte de tu personalidad. Y tampoco eres un arrogante, lo que sucede es que, siempre exiges demasiado de ti mismo y cuando fallas, no puedes evitar sentirte terriblemente frustrado

-May…

-Además, contrario a lo que piensas-continuo la castaña dulcemente-, en realidad eres un persona sumamente amable y gentil que se preocupa no solo por el bienestar de sus pokemon, aun recuerdo lo mucho que te angustiaste en el último festival donde Roselia resulto lastimada-señalo acariciándole la mejilla a manera de consuelo-, sino porque también lo haces por las personas que realmente te importan, porque si no fuera así, nunca me habrías ayudado cuando lo necesite

-Bueno…, si yo no me preocupara por ti, ¿quién más lo haría?-pregunto él con una sonrisa de falsa arrogancia

-No lo sé, pero, si no te molesta-declaro mientras se asía al cuello del muchacho con ternura-, me gustaría que siguieras haciéndolo tú

Un sonoro y profundo suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios del joven coordinador mientras sentía como si un enorme peso fuera retirado de sus hombros e inmediatamente después, sin vacilación alguna, correspondió el gesto de la chica aferrada a él.

**PKPKPKPKPKPKP**

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, sin que la joven pareja de enamorados sospechara siquiera lo que había detrás de los frondosos arbustos, un par de ojos no se habían perdido ni un solo detalle de tan particular escena.

-Vaya-murmuro un chico de cabellos azules que se acomodaba sus gafas-, creí que esos dos nunca se decidirían

-Eso es porque la mayoría de las personas cree que aceptar sus sentimientos por alguien más es difícil-señalo una joven mujer a su lado-. Pero en realidad es mucho menos complicado de lo que parece

-Si, creo que tienes razón Solidad

-Ahora Max, ¿qué te parece si les damos un poco de privacidad?

El hermano de May asintió con la cabeza y tras echar un último vistazo a la escena a sus espaldas y contemplar el rostro de felicidad de su hermana siguió los pasos de Solidad de vuelta al estadio donde la fiesta de clausura seguía su curso.

**PKPKPKPKPKPKP**

-¿Drew?-lo llamo la chica apoyada desde el hueco de su hombro

-¿Si?-se limito a responder el coordinador en voz baja

-¿Vas a decírmelo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú sabes que-dijo mientras se separaba de él para así mirarlo directamente a los ojos-. Anda, dímelo

-¿Para qué quieres que te diga algo que ya sabes?-cuestiono el ojiverde un tanto irritado por el hecho de que ella se apartase de él, aunque fuera un poco

-Por favor-suplico tiernamente igual que una chiquilla-, quiero escucharlo

El chico la miro brevemente por unos cuantos segundos, si que era una obstinada sin remedio y no lo dejaría en paz hasta lograr que él hiciera lo que ella quería, pero la verdad era que no podía negarle nada, al menos no cuando lo miraba con ese brillo en los ojos.

-Esta bien-respondió resignado ante su derrota logrando que ella riera discretamente-. Te quiero May

-Yo también te quiero Drew-respondió la castaña alegremente mientras se abrazaba al muchacho una vez más

Al sentir que May apoyaba la cabeza nuevamente sobre su hombro el hizo lo mismo dejando que una discreta sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Si hubiera sabido que desde el principio que todo sería así, jamás habría complicado las cosas tratando de ocultar lo que sentía por la castaña, pero ahora…, estaba plenamente convencido de que jamás volvería renegar de sus sentimientos por la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

**FIN**

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, he aquí un segundo fic de este par de coordinadores. Tenía ganas de escribir otro, así me sacado la espinita, otra vez, je . Espero que la historia les haya gustado a los fans de esta parejita.**


End file.
